New Day's Dawn
by Kerumi-chan
Summary: Miyagi had left without a word, leaving a distraught Shinobu behind. That, of course, didn't mean that he wouldn't return. Unfortunately, dear Shinobu was not aware of that fact. YAOI! Miyagi x Shinobu. Mature readers only read and review.


Shinobu felt incomplete now that Miyagi wasn't around. His heart ached, yearning for the older man's heated touch and for the voice that lulled the college boy to sleep. Where had he gone? Why had Miyagi left him all alone to fend for himself with a heavy heart? Was he that easy to give up, that easy to leave behind? The thoughts that jumbled Shinobu's mind brought hot tears to his eyes, and for the third time that day, he fell against Miyagi's side of the bed, the attractive cologne making its way through his nostrils as he cried himself to sleep.

The same thing happened over the course of a month; everything had become a routine to Shinobu. He woke up, dwelled on thoughts of his lover, put on a facade as he went to school, did the work he needed to do to pass his courses and then went home where he would lie in bed and cry. It sounded so over exaggerated and ridiculous but Shinobu had never been in love. It wasn't until Miyagi had come into his life that he had felt the stirrings of first love; feelings that rushed through his veins and made him feel lightheaded. No one... no one made his heart beat as quickly as Miyagi did, and unfortunately dealing with the disappearance of his so-called 'soul mate' had taken its toll on the young man's spirit. For the first time in his life, he felt truly lost.

Lying back on the familiar mattress, Shinobu inhaled the sensual yet fading smell of Miyagi. He was shocked to notice hot stirrings of arousal in his belly. They were a pleasant and welcomed surprise. Had the girls at school not been talking about sex, Shinobu wouldn't have had this distraction.

Sighing happily, he pushed down his trousers, his slick cock hitting his lower abdomen as he groaned in relief. _It's been so long..._ he thought to himself, his hand moving down to grasp the base of his heated length, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Wanting to take his time, Shinobu imagined Miyagi's hands on him, stroking his shaft slowly as he played with taut nipples. Playing out his fantasy, Shinobu's other hand slid up his stomach and settled on his chest, where he tweaked and massaged his sensitive nubs with his fingers.

"A-Ah... Miyagi..."

His groans were increasing. The hand that jerked his twitching, swollen erection moved swiftly now, wanting to feel the ecstasy of release and forget momentarily of his pain. His thumb moved across the leaking tip of his cock, smearing pearls of white cum across the head as he abandoned his nipples and moved his other shaking hand down to his hot, heavy balls. Shinobu groaned loudly as he massaged the tight sacks, his hand slowing as his climax approached at an alarming rate. Feeling his balls tighten, he slide his wet fingers back up to the tip of his cock, where he pinched the slit lightly.

"Sh-Shit! Nnn, M-Miyagi! _Aah_!"

Back arched, hips jerking frantically, Shinobu came. His eyes opened blindly as he called out his lover's name. The bittersweet release brought tears to his eyes as passion took over. As the white arches shot out of his oversensitive tip, Shinobu's blurry eyes caught sight of the one person that he'd been waiting for, the person that had caused him so much heartache and angst.

"Miyagi," he gasped out, blinking as he sought to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The man in the doorway was indeed his lover. He looked tired. Purple bags were under his eyes giving the appearance that he hadn't slept in days, but _god_, Shinobu still thought that he was the most handsome man he had ever seen.

"Looks like you couldn't wait for me… baka." Miyagi walked toward the bed. It was only after looking into the professor's gaze that the college student noticed the intense lust that burned through their depths. It caused him to shiver, to forget temporarily about the month that he had spent alone waiting for the return of his paramour. For a moment only, Shinobu allowed himself to notice nothing but Miyagi's presence.

Deciding to act on instinct, Shinobu fell to his knees giving Miyagi no time to react as his nose began to nudge at the large bulge in the front of the professor's pants.

Normally he would have protested to this sort of activity; after all, it made him feel promiscuous and dirty. Nonetheless, he was desperate. Perhaps Miyagi had grown tired of him? Their sex life _had_ been lacking for quite some time now. It was the only thing that made sense.

Pushing his insecurities aside, he mouthed the hard front of the older man's pants, relishing in the soft groan that escaped Miyagi's lips. Shinobu took the zipper between his teeth and brought it down slowly. Looking up, the sandy-haired teenager noticed Miyagi staring down at him through desire-filled eyes. The hunger exuding from the older man's eyes spurred Shinobu on to pull the black dress pants down all of the way. To the teenager's astonishment, he found a thick, heavy cock presented to him.

"G-Going commando, Miyagi-baka?" He laughed softly and awkwardly as he ran his fingers slowly down the length, eyeing the pulsing cock before him. He yearned for the professor's hot shaft to be buried inside of him, thrusting into his sweet spot until he couldn't breath; he _needed_ to feel that unquenchable desire. For now though, he settled for licking the drooling tip, his tongue gathering the cum as he lapped at it enthusiastically.

Feeling Miyagi's large hand in his hair, Shinobu took the head into his mouth, his saliva coating it thickly as he bobbed his head slowly and his tongue massaging the cap roughly. He heard the groans spilling from his lover's lips, and as he let out a moan of his own, stuck his tongue into the slit of Miyagi's erection.

"God Shinobu... what's gotten into you?" The dark-haired man sighed as he shut his eyes, his hips thrusting gently with each suck of Shinobu's mouth. Motivated by the lustful tone in the older man's voice, the boy sank down deeper, his saliva beginning to drip seductively down Miyagi's length, his tongue lashing out at the sides of the thick cock while his mouth moved quickly up and down. His throat constricted tightly as the head of Miyagi's penis touched the back of his throat, but the loud, prolonged groan that he received was erotically soothing. Suddenly, the discomfort of having a large erection in his mouth evaporated, leaving him needy, his own shaft twitching.

Pulling away slowly and releasing the head with a pop, Shinobu began to suck wetly on his fingers before bending over. With his cheek touching the ground and his butt high in the air, he inserted two fingers into his tight entrance. Any feelings of embarrassment Shinobu had were put to rest as he heard a low moan from behind. The moan fueling his arousal, he quickly stretched himself, panting desperately as he rushed to finish preparing himself so that he could feel the sweet pleasure of Miyagi's length deep inside of him. He had needed this for so long and he wasn't willing to spend time thinking of how humiliating he looked; he needed Miyagi _now_.

Taking his fingers out, Shinobu turned around, stood up, and marched towards the surprised professor. Taking advantage of Miyagi's shock, the teenager pushed him to the ground, an angry yelp falling on deaf ears as he moved to straddle the older man.

"Shinobu, wait damnit! You didn't prepare yourself properly. Stop being an idiot and let me-- Ah, **fuck**!"

Looking into the dark eyes of his lover, the sandy-haired boy lowered himself quickly onto the pulsing, heavy cock. His head tilted back as he was deliciously filled with the thickness he had been craving. The feeling was of pain, yet mixed with pleasure; such an overwhelming sensation that Shinobu felt he would die without.

Supporting himself by placing his hands on Miyagi's chest, Shinobu lifted himself up off the length before moving back down slowly, the head of the professor's cock hit his prostate dead-on. Whimpering loudly, he fought back gasps of pleasure as his erection hit against his abdomen with each thrust of his hips. It felt so good, but strangely unsatisfying. He needed Miyagi's touch. He needed...

"I-I need you, Miyagi," he gasped out, his eyes pleading at his lover.

Knowing exactly what the boy wanted, Miyagi wrapped one of his large hands around Shinobu's shaft. His hand pumped furiously to make the boy cum as he felt his own balls begin to tighten. The feeling of his teenage lover's hot entrance clamping down and massaging his cock was overwhelming. To Miyagi's relief, he didn't need to wait long, for as he rubbed his thumb roughly against the boy's swollen head, Shinobu's back arched and long, white arcs of sperm released against Miyagi's chest. The heat that pulsed around the older man's cock was staggering and within seconds, he too succumbed to his orgasm, his hot cum filling up his lover's hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was silent except for the heavy breathing of two lovers intertwined. Shinobu had many questions, his heart aching to know why he had been left alone. But as Miyagi pulled out of his body, the teenager felt his lover's release leak sensually out of his hole and he realized that his insecurities could wait.

Cuddling close to the professor for body heat, he blushed and mumbled softly, "I love you, Miyagi." As arms wrapped tightly around his body, he faintly heard Miyagi murmur, "Me too."

...And that was enough to make a month's worth of pain go away.

Did you like it? If so, please review! I also plan on writing a sequel to this, in Miyagi's P.O.V. I can also guarrantee that there will contain some fetishes. Can anyone say _collars _and possible _maid uniforms_? XD

- Kerumi.


End file.
